


The Desert and the Milky Way

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Keith (Voltron), S1 context, Scars, Shiro's imprisonment, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, Touching, after they freed Shiro and brought him to the shack, an hypothesis of how to fill the gaps inbetween the scenes in S1, he's a bit of a jerk, nice guy Hunk, pre-character-development-Lance, the desert shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: I was sent.To Earth?Yes.Why?I don't know.





	1. The Escape

It was utterly dark when they finally arrived at the desert's shack.

Single heavy clouds hid the normally free view on the Milky Way above them. Now, only some stars could be spotted which Keith all knew by heart. He had spent many days – weeks, months rather – outside and during the night, stuyding the stars, searching for something.

_Someone_.

And then this evening a ship had burst through Earth's atmosphere, a glowing mass of metal and future construction which had crashed in the desert relatively close to the Garrison grounds Keith was dispelled from. And never in his life has Keith been on his hoverbike faster, racing towards the site, repeating in his mind over and over the escape plan he had thought of. And after a short observation he had been inside this tent, had found what he was looking for: _Shiro_.

Shiro without conscious and on the Garrison's cot, surrounded by medical staff as if he wold have some kind of disease. Well… This was another part to figure out.

And when he had finally thought he would get out of this without much trouble, those three recruits had appeared out of nowhere, demanding to help him. And he had seen no other way as to lead them all to the shack.

It was his home. The only place he knew of which was safe enough to hide them for long enough. He had spent the long months after his sack in this house where he was born. A lost house in the desert, surrounded by dust, distant canyons, broken fences, desert creatures, and a few trees and bushes.

The familiar sight didn't make it better that he had brought non-essential visitors here, leaving him with a big guy, a small guy, and an annoying one. But now it had happened and he had to see what to do after.

Keith parked the hoverbike next to the building and his passengers – well, at least the conscious ones – sighed out loud.

"Hey man, that was the worst ride ever. Who taught you how to drive this crazy like that ?" The lanky boy, the non-essential weight, asked. What was his name again?

"Hello, Earth to Keith?"

Keith ignored him, his attention being directed on the consciousless Shiro. He wanted to bring him on the ground safely, but instead he watched how the big guy – Hunk, as Keith recalled – treated Shiro as carefully as a cup full of hot tea over bare legs. This man seemed to be nice so Keith let him.

The smaller boy with the wild hair – Pidge? weird name – helped him. Keith guided the way, his eyes always returning to Shiro's pale face.

There had been nothing but worry in his thoughts since… well, since a long time. To see Shiro in flesh and within reach was something he had dreamed of, though always accompanied with worries.

Keith openend the door and set the couch's pillow right. He had arranged everything since months, just in case that Shiro would appear out of nowhere and in need of a safe place and medical treatment.

Well… He hadn't expected this outcome. But as long as Shiro was okay, he would be as well.

Keith and Hunk put Shiro on the couch, which had definitly seen better days. Keith hesitated for a moment. Shiro was.. different compared to when he had left for the Kerberos mission. His body was bigger now, full of muscles and wore this purple outfit which reminded Keith indeed of jail clothes.

"What are you doing?" Hunk asked. Keith felt his doubting glance.

"Searching for injuries. He might need treatment." Keith leaned forward and felt along Shiro's jaw, shoulders, arms… Keith frowned but went on with his legs, clavicles, and sternum. But there didn't seem to be any broken bones of open wounds. He kneeled down, fetched a blanket from underneath and tugged it over Shiro's sleeping body.

"Will be he okay?"

Keith turned to see that Pidge had asked. He seemed honestly worried, his eyes being soft and glistening.

"We'll wait."

Now that Shiro was probably fine and asleep, Keith went outside again to check if the hoverbike got any damage on their escape race. As soon as he stepped on the veranda, his gaze fell on the lanky boy's features who had seated himself on the rocking chair.

"Oh, Keith! How is he?"

Keith frowned.

"Oh come on! I'm as much concerned as you are."

"I doubt that." Keith turned and took the few stairs down.

"Where are you going?" He guy shouted. "Keith?"

Keith kneeled beside his hoverbike, checked the curved metals and the still warm engine. There were some light scratches but no major damages. He let his hand glide over the saddle and the controlling panels and sighed.

At least Shiro was now here, with him. He still needed to realise this in his head.

Shiro was back on Earth.

What now? What to do with those Garrison recruits? Would they bust him? Would Shiro still be safe here and with him? Maybe he shouldn't have brought them all here but now it was too late.

Keith sighed once more. He would find a solution. They didn't seem like the type to bust someone. And he still had to figure out this weird one.

Shiro came first, the rest could be arranged later. This night they were safe.

He returned.

"Could you please not ignore me?" The lanky guy was now in the doorframe, hands in his hips.

"I didn't."

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"You di-"

"Okay guys, stop it there." They big guy came and put a hand on lanky boy's shoulder. "Lance, shut it. And, uhm, Keith? Maybe we should have some water for the officer."

"And get him some other clothes. He smells… weird?" Pidge said. His small frame sat next to Shiro, his eyes looking from his sleeping face to Hunk and Keith.

Keith swallowed. Now wasn't the time to argue. Even if this lanky gu- _Lance_, was so annoying. He nodded and got some water from the neighbouring room where the small kitchen was located.

There were only two rooms and a smaller one upstairs where Keith used to sleep. Since the main house had burnt down years ago, the things Keith had left was crushed into this tiny place. Everything was cramped and small and definitely no place for four guys and Shiro's bigger physique.

While Keith was busy getting some water cloth through Shiro's lips using a washing, the three recruits went silent. Hunk yawned and lank- _Lance_ had closed the door and stood next to Pidge, who had situated himself in front of the pinboard Keith kept covered when he didn't use it. All of the gathered information about the energy source were hidden underneath.

The room had nearly way too much inside as space available. The couch was old and dusty, the table built on bricks, the many books Keith had gathered were piled as well as the bunches of paper. There were several computers, a calender and old posters advertising the Garrison or showing hoverbikes. With the recorder and communication system he had partly collected and reconstructed, he was actually able to listen to the Garrison's radio frequency. And that's how he had found out that Shiro had arrived – crashed down would define it better.

Hunk, Lance and Pidge threw glances around the tiny room, suspiscious looks on their faces. Keith frowned. He didn't want them to sneak around and discover things which weren't meant for everybody to know. Also, this was his home, the place he inherited by his father. His last resort he could go to, where he had went after he was thrown out by the garrison.

He didn't recall any of the recruit's faces. They didn't seem to be that different in age. Considering that they were from the Garrison, they might have seen each other before. But Keith wasn't the type of people who has lot's of friends.

"What's behind this?" Pidge asked. He tipped the bridge of his glasses while scanning the room. Finally his eyes settled on the hidden pinboard next to him.

"Non of your business," Keith responded.

"Oh, come on, Keith." Lance stepped forward. "What did you do here all by yourself? It's been at least a year since we saw you last, man." He looked around and fetched an old dusty book. "And what kind of place is this? Did you actually sleep here?" Lance's face made a grimace full of disgust. "Are _we_ supposed to sleep here? What kind of housing is this?"

"This isn't a hotel. And I didn't invite you here." Keith tried to keep calm. Though Lance didn't make it easy.

"Guys, calm down, yeah?" Hunk raised his hands. "What about we get some sleep first – I'm very tired – and discuss this in the morning. We have the officer, he is fine, we're okay, we're living. We didn't fell off a hoverbike at full speed."

"Or a cliff." Lance added.

"While trying to escape where we actually came from," Pidge added.

"Sure, whatever, just… Can we go to bed now?"Hunk had the hem of his white shirt in his fists. He seemed nervous. "This night was aready longer than I wanted it to be."

"Do whatever you want." Keith mumbled. His eyes were still on the sleeping Shiro. He sat down next to him and reached out for his hand but hesitated. He waited until the three guys had disappeared into the next room. Mainly thanks to Hunk who had shooed them out. Lance was still nagging and Pidge yawned that his backteeth could be seen.

Keith listened to their cautious rummaging in his kitchen. Anger was running through his veins but he tried to refrain from any outburst or loud voices. All he wanted was Shiro to rest, eventually to wake up and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

_Patience yields focus_.

Keith smiled, his vision suddenly blurry. He blinked his eyes several times until he could see Shiro again.

His feature was different. His face seemed stronger, his jaw more distinct, the whole body was buffed up, muscles reaching from his neck over his shoulders and arm to his legs. The undercut was still present. There was some white hair on his forehead which hadn't been there before he had left for Kerberos.

Keith frowned.

And the prosthetic… It had a dull black and silver colour. Keith reached out and touched it softly, observing Shiro's face while doing so in fear he could feel pain. But Shiro was still sleeping.

The arm wasn't cold but didn't feel like flesh either.

Keith sighed quietly. This was all new. What had happened to Shiro?

_Where have you been? Who did this to you? What about your arm? What about your.._

What had they done to him?

Keith swallowed and closed his eyes. He took Shiro's human hand in his, stroke the callous skin ridged by small scars, slid along every finger he had known so well. They didn't feel that familiar anymore. But maybe that would've been normal after 12 months this mission was supposed to last. But Shiro and his crew had been missing.

"What happened?" He whispered.

There was no reply.

  


*~*~*

  


Some hours passed.

Keith dozed off once in a while, still trying to resist and lay down besides Shiro's warm body.

Only once he left the room to go upstairs, pick some clothes for Shiro and got some washing cloth and water. Then he stayed there, watching over the sleeping man. Sometimes he was sure that somebody had come in the room, checking up on them. Hunk, maybe. Keith didn't turn around, eyes fixed on Shiro.

It was quite in the shack. Keith listened to Shiro's soft breathing.

The middle of the night had already passed when Keith decided that he needed caffeine. He stood up, rested Shiro's hand he had kept in his on the couch. When he reached the doorframe he looked back once more. Shiro's frame was still sleeping, tugged under a blanket, head rested on a pillow.

Keith went to the second room he used as a kitchen and supply storage. This room had a small stove, a chair, table and cupboards stuffed with equipment and instruments useful for the desert. The stuff he needed to repair the hoverbike was stored in the small section outside.

The right side of this second room displayed a tiny kitchen. Basically two cupboards and a box with cuttlery. There wasn't much anymore. This was all which was left since the main house had burnt down.

Pidge was sitting underneath the window, his head sunken and asleep. Lance rested his head against the left wall, his eyes blinking as if he brutally tried to stay awake. And Hunk sat on the only chair, head on his crossed arms laying on the small table which had seen better days.

As soon as Keith came in, he lifted his head.

"Everything okay? How is Officer Shirogane?"

"Still sleeping." Keih mumbled. He was thankful for Hunk caring for all this which he was dragged into. But Keith didn't know how to deal with all of them but couldn't shrug him off with a few words either. "Just need to wait," he added.

Hunk nodded, thankful for the information.

Keith wanted to reach for the coffee and the pot.

"We made some hot water not too long ago." Hunk gave him a steaming cup with the clear liquid. "You can have it."

Keith was surprised. But he nodded appreciatively and poured some instant coffee powder in the still hot water. When he started drinking, he threw Hunk a glance. The big guy was smiling softly and Keith thought that he might be the only one who was actually nice and didn't try to sneak around his stuff or complain about the shack, which was everything Keith had left.

They stayed silent. Lance had lost the battle against the tiredness, his snoring filled the room. Pidge's head fell between wall and shoulder, mouth wide open.

"You're not tired?" Keith asked. He finished the coffee and looked at Hunk.

Hunk shrugged. "I slept a bit, don't get me wrong. But now I'm way too excited. Though don't expect me to last the whole next day."

Keith nodded. "The next day," he mumbled. Whatever the day would bring.

Silence fell upon them once more. Hunk and Keith watched how the night faded and dawn took over, painting soft hunches of gold and pink into the desert outside of the window.

And then a noise made them flinch.

Keith was the first to return to the main room, seeing Shiro's eyes squinting.

"Shiro!"

"Ke-Keith? Am I dreaming?" His voice was broken and quiet.

"You're certainly not, we're at my place. In the desert. The shack."

Shiro sat slowly up and Keith came to help him.

"I- I feel so heavy." Shiro mumbled. He sounded as tired as he looked. His grey eyes seemed defeated, his features fatigue and empty. He looked up to Keith and a soft glimmer came back to it. "Keith," he said, stated.

"I'm here. We're… on Earth." Keith wanted to say that. He wanted to keep Shiro with him, on their home planet, where they belonged.

Shiro nodded slowly, as if he couldn't believe at first. "I see."

"Water, Mister Shirogane. You need to drink something." Hunk pushed a glass of water in Keith's hands.

Shiro's eyes flickered up, a furrow settled between his brows.

"Hunk Garret, Sir. Cadet second year." Hunk even saluted. If Shiro would have enough strength he would've laughed, Keith saw the corner of his mouth curl slightly.

"Call me Shiro, Hunk."

Hunk nodded, unsure what to do or say next.

"Drink this." Keith said. He helped Shiro with the water. When the glass was empty, he put it aside and grabbed the clothes he had brought. "You should change in these and wash yourself."

Shiro nodded, a sigh on his lips which wasn't directed against anybody. He seemed so tired. He began tugging at his upper shirt, which looked like a ripped violet towel thrown over his head.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"I better go back and look for the others." Hunk's cheeks became pink. "Come on, now, leave him some rest." Keith heard him saying and assumed that Lance and Pidge had woken up. Hunk shooed them back in the kitchen.

"Who-?" More words weren't said. Shiro swallowed.

"They are from the Garrison. But I don't know them… I think." Keith shrugged. He helped Shiro get out of his jail-like clothes – oh god, there were so many scars that Keith had to swallow hard – and Keith washed his body. "Sorry, the water is cold."

Shiro didn't reply, his eyes still looking empty.

"Shiro?"

Keith finished washing, leaving brownish water and dust bits everywhere.

"Shiro? You need to wash again but for now it's..." Keith frowned. "Shiro?"

"I'm back."

"Yes, you're finally back." Keith smiled. But he still felt unformfortable. Something was wrong. Something was definitly wrong. He needed more information before he could proceed and help Shiro with whatever there was. Whatever had happened.

"I'm back, Keith, I'm back."

"You need to rest, Shiro."

Shiro shook his head. "I'm back, I need to go and tell- The Galra! They weren't listening, Keith. They will come and… Voltron." He began to get up but Keith pressed him down, both of his hands on Shiro's shoulders. Even in his tired state there was so much strength in Shiro's body. Keith needed firm force to put Shiro back on the couch.

"We will do that, Shiro. Later. For now, get in this." He handed him the clothes he had picked. They had belonged to his father and maybe the only things which woud fit Shiro's changed body.

Shiro nodded. Even though his words sounded so fired up, he didn't look as if he would be able to tell the Garrison anything this night (or day respectively).

Shiro obeyed and dressed with Keith's help.

Then they sat in silence.

"Keith, I'm back."

"Yes, Shiro. I'm glad."

Shiro looked up. There was still this emptiness inside, now mixed with doubt and fear.

"Shiro?" Keith raised his hand and put it on Shiro's shoulder.

But Shiro shook it off. He stood up, too fast so that Keith couldn't manage to do anything to keep him where he was.

"I'll be back," Shiro said. And he went out of the room, out of the shack. Heading towards the emptiness spread in front of the small house.

And all Keith could do was nodding to himself, watching the broad figure leaving his sight.


	2. The Hillside

Keith waited one hour before he followed Shiro outside.

The new day didn't unfold to the fully yet. The desert's dawn coloured the sky in a soft brown colour, erasing slowly every shadow hiding during the night. There were clouds in the soft morning sky, dark stains in the otherwise light hue, fading in the north.

While the sun rose slowly in the East, revealing the peaks of canyony which had been hidden during the night, the western wind moved the dusty sand, which had gathered around Keith's boots. He stood in front of his shack, still trying to decide what to do.

Shiro had went to the small hill closeby, his back facing the building. His figure didn't move at all, his shoulder blades pierced through the vest Keith had given him, the soft wind played with the white hair on his temple.

Keith bit his lip.

Everything what he had wanted was to have Shiro back, safe and alive. And hopefully sane. Just.. what had gone wrong? Pilote error? Keith had never believed the odds and ends the Garrison heads wanted the people to believe. Something had happened. Something which had gone totally wrong and Keith wanted to find out about this.

Who were the _Galra_?

Keith swallowed. He would find out. Maybe this was all connected to something? Maybe there was a reason why Shiro had returned to Earth. Did he actually return? Was this… on purpose? Did he escape?

There were so many questions and so many possible answers. Keith needed to do one thing after the other. First, he wanted to show Shiro what he had found in the desert.

But before he wanted Shiro to know that he was safe now.

Keith approached him slowly, climbing the sandy hill, observing Shiro. His features were different but he would always recognise Shiro's figure anywhere.

"Hey."

Shiro flinched but relaxed as soon as he noticed that it was Keith.

"Hey," he replied, his voice still a bit rough. He cleared his throat.

Keith made it to the top of the small hill and reached out, putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder. This time Shiro didn't shake it off and relief flushed through Keith's heart. 

"It's good to have you back."

A smile reached Shiro's mouth. "It's good to _be_ back."

Keith hesitated. But it was a good start. Shiro was with him. But his need to know was too big that he dared to ask.

"So, what happened out there? Where were you?"

Shiro squinted his eyes for a moment. Grey iris tried to hide the pure horror they had seen.

"I wish I could tell you," he finally said, his voice quiet and soft. "My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an alien ship." His eyes got bigger as the memory came back and as if he had just realised that this alien ship really existed. Keith didn't know what to think. He wanted to hear Shiro's story first. "But somehow I escaped. It's all a blur."

And then he looked at Keith, helplessness in his eyes, wanting to know the answer to the mysteries Keith didn't know about.

"How did you know to come safe me when I crashed?" There was a deep affection in his words Keith couldn't grasp at first. It had had happened. Maybe it wasn't enough to just say _thank you_. It wasn't enough anymore.

And maybe there was a reason, the connection Keith had discovered. He needed to tell Shiro about this energy source and maybe.. maybe.. Things would clear up.

"You should come see this," he said and headed back, hearing Shiro's thuds behind him.

  


*~*~*

  


They went back inside, woke up the others who had tried to regain some stolen sleep from last night.

Shiro introduced himself again and more properly. The night before had been chaotic and maybe a bit awkward with Shiro being only half conscious and the rest of them in nervous awe.

It was a lot of information to process and once they had settled to think about this and actually act, the day was nearly gone. Nobody wanted to check out some canyons and abandoned rocks in the middle of the night. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance decided to stay since they were way too curious as to just settle it like that. If Keith could, he would want them on their way back to the Garrison already.

It was mainly Lance who refused to go back. Keith assumed that he wanted to be there when there was something to discover. As if there was glory somewhere burried in the canyons they could dig out. Pidge seemed to be curious about the technological aspect behind the origin of this energy source and wanted to check it out. And Hunk… Well it seemed that he didn't want to be left alone. Or he just cared too deep for his friends to let them run freely towards whatever awaiting danger. And Shiro…

Shiro was curious about a possible connection between this energy source and Voltron, whatever it was. And Keith would never let him go somewhere alone.

Though Keith must admit that he was thankful as well. Those recruits had helped him with Shiro, in one way or another, and they didn't seem off, wouldn't bust him for this.

And maybe they were of help some day.

They planned on checking out this strange energy source the next day. For this night however, everybody – especially Shiro – needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is closer to the actual scenes. Short as well, wait for the next one ;)


	3. The Night

While Hunk, Pidge, and Lance settled in the main rooms downstairs, Keith and Shiro climbed the rusty stairs upwards. Shiro had to bend down when he entered through the tiny door.

When Keith closed it, he leaned against the wood. Finally, they were for themselves.

Shiro had been here before, but only once. It was Keith's bedroom, though it was only a small bed and his few clothes piling in a small cupboard. There were some other tings Keith had rescued from the ruins of the main house; pictures, books and some toys from when he was a child, everything stored in a box. The rest was empty space.

Since the sun hasn't fully set yet, there was still soft light coming through the square windows on either side of the attic, enlighting the dust seeming static in the air.

Shiro stood in front of the mattress, turned around and looked at Keith. Now, where it was only the two of them, his face finally relaxed and he looked suddenly much older and tired.

Keith had so many questions. But he didn't dare to ask them now, afraid to trigger something which was hidden inside of Shiro. Fogotten for now and suppressed.

Today, his only concern was to make Shiro feel at ease. And all he could do was bringing him here with neither a proper bed nor running water.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"Maybe… Maybe your quarters in the Garrison are more comfortable." Keith shrugged.

"Everything is more comfortable than being strapped to an examination table surrounded by Garrison's medical stuff bringing the calmative agent." Shiro gave him a tilted smile.

Keith stared at him, snickered eventually. "True," he said. His gaze fell on the clothes Shiro wore. He wanted to touch him. After all those months. After all the fear and anxiety he had suffered.

But… He tried to refrain from reaching out. Shiro needed rest.

"Th-the vest suits you," he stuttered.

Shiro looks down on himself, surprised. "Your father had good taste," he said softly. "Thank you, Keith." Suddenly his voice sounded broken as if he was about to cry, but no tears were spilled. "Thank you for saving me and.. bringing me here."

Keith smiled, hoping this would relax the older man. "Man, that was a ride. You're lucky you were unconscious."

Shiro chuckled and his wrinkles smoothed a bit. "You jumped off a cliff, didn't you?"

Keith nodded. "Yup." He couldn't hide a smirk while remembering the mixed screams behind his back when he took off at the right angle and sped up to make the jump just as Shiro had taught him. It still gave him goosebumps.

He noticed that Shiro observed him. "You had fun," the older man noticed.

"Sure I had. You taught me all the necessary things to have enough fun on a hoverbike."

"True." Shiro laughed quietly, his voice a bit hoarse.

And Keith couldn't hold back. He came closer until he stood in front of Shiro, pressing his hands firmly against his chest.

"Shiro," he mumbled and leaned forward to press his temple against the soft fabric. "Shiro."

Two hands – one human, the other not – grabbed his shoulders. And Keith felt Shiro shacking. Keith looped his arms around Shiro's torso and kept him close, inhaling the scent he had missed during the past months, this past year.

"I missed you."

A choked sound made him flinch. "Missed you too." Shiro mumbled, his mouth pressed against Keith's hair. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Keith, holding him close.

They rested for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats, breathing in the scent, having the other as close as possible.

When Keith let go, his eyes fell on the mattress.

"You can sleep here. I can… I can go and..."

"Stay."

Keith's eye shot up. He saw the sadness in Shiro's eyes and a plea. He felt the same as him. It was enough strength in Shiro's voice to convince Keith.

"Alright. I'll stay."

It took some time but with trembling fingers and shaking hands they undressed each other slowly. With each layer Keith lay bare and exposed Shiro's skin, more and more scars became visible. They ran and crisscrossed over his arms, torso, back, stomach, legs and thighs.

Keith swallowed. He had never seen that many.

And Shiro followed the lead. He slid Keith out of his red and white leather jacket and pulled at the tight black shirt he wore underneath. Finally, he opened the belt with the two pockets where Keith always stored useful items, and put aside the knife he wore at the backside.

They had settled on the bed, sitting across each other. And Keith lifted his hand but hesitated, unsure if Shiro was up to this. Shiro seemed to have noticed that Keith wanted to reach out and touch him. But Keith didn't want to do something which Shiro wasn't uncomfortable with. Even though they had touched before.

But now was different. He didn't know how long it's been for Shiro for be touched in a … gentle way.

"Go ahead," Shiro whispered, reaching out for Keith himself.

Keith's fingers grazed over Shiro's skin, lingered above some scars which were deep, rough and many. He followed them up Shiro's arms and down his sides. He wondered where they came from, who had done this to Shiro, what he had suffered all these months.

And the arm, god, what had they done with his arm? Keith didn't ask this night but he was sure that Shiro's illness was gone, taken by the aliens.

_Galra_.

Replaced by a heavy looking black-metallic arm which surpassed every technology Earth had yet to discover.

But for what price?

There wasn't enough time for every scar, every bruise and every old wound which was badly healed, since there were just too many of them.

But there would be, Keith would make sure to have. He would be there to help regaining a stable health, surpassing the effects of the horror Shiro had experienced, recapture memories which were lost for now. There would be enough time to focus on Shiro's thoughts, his emotions, his mind, himself. Keith would listen to each story there was to tell about each scar which covered Shiro's skin. A carved tragedy Keith wanted to know everything about.

As he followed Shiro's arms to his shoulder, he felt the difference. Not that Shiro hadn't been of built before. But now he was… different. Strong and thick muscled had formed underneath rough skin. Shiro seemed stronger and bigger in figure. He seemed as if he was ready to survive anything thrown at him and Keith wondered what had made this body to change like that.

He had been used to touch Shiro before he had left to Kerberos. They hadn't been dating for a long time. Of course not counting the months of the mission itself and the pilote error some months after. And way before after Shiro had broken up with Adam there had been a long time inbetween and before the launch for Kerberos.

And when Keith and Shiro had finally found each other in this way, they both didn't want to hurry into this. Keith had given Shiro the space and time he had needed to recover. Shiro had been serious with Adam and Keith had known it. But now.. things had changed.

They hadn't been together for a long time before the launch and both had thought that they had more time after. Though it had been enough time for them to see each other naked and touch each other.

Keith looked at the new limb attached to Shiro, starting somewhere in the middle of the upper arm. The connection seemed rather mechanical. The arm was cut but the edges were overpasted with square metal stripes in black and silver, keeping flesh and technology together.

He wanted to touch it and feel how this was against his skin. But he didn't know if Shiro was okay with it, so he resisted his urge to reach out.

"They took it," Shiro whispered.

Keith looked up.

Shiro bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. He flexed his arm, stretched the fingers and spreaded them out.

"Is it sharp?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro frowned.

"The edges, are they… did they cut them properly? Are they cut? Or is your arm..."

Shiro smiled softly and so, so small.

"They cut it, Keith. They analysed me and noticed the disease and… They put me asleep and cut it off and gave me a new one. They didn't ask. I don' know much about this. Just… darkness and pain and some whispers in the dark. And when I woke up I already had this." Shiro flexed his new limb once more.

"How does it feel?" Keith observed the movements and the quiet mechanic noises the arm did when Shiro moved it.

Shiro looked at this new piece thoughtfully. "It's connected to me, to my will. I can feel it and I have the control over it. But.. it's not mine. It doesn't belong to me, it is new and it is… it is..." He seemed at the verge of tears, biting his lip some more.

Keith reached out and grabbed the arm, put his other hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"It's alright, Shiro. You will get used to it eventually. And maybe, who knows, there can be another prosthetic replacing it. Or how about a glove? Or something really soft so you won't notice it when you're sleeping? We will make do. I don't mind it. I don't, I-"

"Keith, Keith, it's okay." Shiro chuckled even, a tired smile on his lips. "Thank you. I'm just..." He shrugged and looked down on his arm again. "I fear that I'll loose control over it. Those… alien gave it to me. What if.. they can still use it?"

"It's your arm, Shiro. It's yours." Keith didn't know what else to say. He stroke up and down the cool surface so that Shiro would calm down, that it would soothe him somehow.

"I know, Keith. But… I don't know where this fear comes from. I just… I want to have control over my body."

"You will."

Shiro smiled.

"And your arm, your… your muscles. Are they okay? Is it.. healed?" Keith frowned.

Shiro nods. "The disease is gone for good, Keith." There was relief in his eyes but something else. And Keith thought that he could understand this.

Shiro had fought a hopeless fight with his disease which had taken his power to control his body in the near future. Now it was gone, but with this came a new arm, another fear. It was strange and foreign and forced on him.

"I'm glad, Shiro." Keith stroke down the new arm and over Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro looked up, a question in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're going to live. I'm glad that you're here, with me. That you're back again. And if there is someone going to… to hurt you again, I… I will do everything I can to safe you again, Shiro, I-" Keith felt his nose tingling, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and his throat cracked. His vision went blurry and all he saw was a soft smile and then there were strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a long hug.

"Me too. Keith, I… I'm so glad you're with me. That you saved me."

They stayed in this embrace, clutching at the other to keep them as close as possible. Keith leaned into the crook between neck and shoulder, inhaling Shiro's scent he had missed all those long months.

Shiro lifted his head and his hands searched for Keith's shoulders, taking a good grip on them.

"Keith?" He asked, making sure Keith looked at him. "I'm glad that you accepted me. I mean, before I went to Kerberos. We didn't have much time to begin with since my.. illness wouldn't have given me much more years, apart from the damage on my body."

Keith nodded. "Of course I would choose you." He wiped over his teary face.

"Thank you." Shiro leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Keith's lips. His arm moved as well, having a tight grip on Keith's arm. It was a firmer grip that Keith had been used to. There was an unknown mechanical strength behind it to which Keith would have to get used to. But it was a part of Shiro now, it was Shiro. He woud be okay.

Keith lifted a hand and touched the white hair on Shiro's forehead.

"It changed."

Shiro tilted his head a bit. "It's been like that for a while. I don't recall when it started to be white."

Keith smiled, swirling his finger into the white whiff. "I kind of like it though."

"Really?"

"You look more like you're age."

Shiro chuckled. "Thanks."

Keith shrugged. "You started this, _Oldtimer_."

"You're right." Shiro smiled. His eyes fell shut for a second too long.

"Maybe we should go to sleep. It's been a long day and.. a long night."

"Right. All the trouble saving me and getting me here and..."

"Dealing with this stupid Lance."

Shiro lauhed quietly. "Must've been hard on you."

"Oh you have no idea." Keith sighed. "Alright, lay down, Shiro."

"You're staying, right? I don't want to.. be alone." Shiro bit his lip again.

"I'll stay. You won't be alone, Shiro. You'll never be."

Shiro looked at him as in awe, then his lip broke into a fond smile full of love.

They shuffled to the middle of the bed. Keith pulled the blanket over them and made sure that Shiro got most of his pillow. Shiro spread his arm, the flesh one, to show Keith that he could come to his side. And Keith took this invitation happily, cuddling into Shiro's side and throwing one arm around his waist. He inhaled the familiar scent and pressed his face into Shiro's side, enjoying the warmth next to himself.

They stayed like this, soft and warm and comfortable, before Keth blinked and threw a glance at Shiro. He was silent and first Keith thought that he'd fallen asleep. But Shiro's eyes were focused on the window next to the stairs. There was no curtain hanging so that they had a free view onto the stars.

Keith knew all the constellations by heart. Shiro had shown and taught him all of them after they had met. They had often went into the desert where the view was better and the Milky Way clear and bright above their heads. It's always been a magnificient view in the desolated desert.

After the launch to Kerberos, Keith had been stargazing alone. He had often watched them through the windows of the shack his father had left behind, wondering where Shiro was and what he would be doing at that time. Maybe he was taking samples, analysing them, having the chance to see stars Keith had never seen before and travel to places so far away from human Earth Keith could only dream of.

But now…

Keith saw that Shiro frowned. Maybe it would be better to get something he could hang in front of the window. That way Shiro wouldn't need to look at the stars he'd always been dreaming of. Maybe those dreams had turned into pure horror.

Shiro took a deep breath, squinted his eyes and turned to Keith. He pressed his nose in his hair and took a deep breath.

"Keith," he mumbled.

"Hm?" Keith tilted his head a little. "Shall I get a curtain for the window?"

Shiro shook his head. "No need. Those stars are the good ones."

Keith chuckled. "You've seen many I bet."

"So many which I don't want to see again."

Keith stayed silent for a while. "You sure you don't want me to get a curtain?"

Shiro nodded. "Stay with me. As long as you're with me I'll be okay."

Keith hummed his agreement and kissed Shiro's nose. "Do you remember something? When you came down to Earth?"

Shiro openend his eyes. They were soft but dark.

"I don't remember much." He went silent, thinking about the question. "Someone was there. I don't know who. One of them, I think."

"Them?"

"The Galra."

"Galra?" Keith frowned.

"The alien race who abducted me. The race is called Galra."

Keith nodded.

"And then," Shiro continued with his soft voice in the dark. "Someone was speaking. And I found myself in a pod. I don't know how I got in. After… I was without conscious I guess. I came back just before breaking through the atmosphere. I think..." A shuddered breath made his voice jump a bit and Keith gave him a worried glance.

"I think… I was sent back." Shiro said.

"To Earth?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Keith asked.

"I don't know." Shiro whispered. His forehead wrinkled and there was something like helplessness in them.

Keith reached out and laid his hand flat on Shiro's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. "You're here now, we'll figure out the rest."

Shiro glanced down to meet his eyes. He leaned into the touch, nodding. "Yes." It was more of a sigh than a stable answer.

Shiro closed his eyes again and nuzzled himself closer to Keith, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame and pressing his nose into black hair.

Keith smiled softly.

He hoped that there would be enough time to rest. To talk about the things Shiro remembered and the things which he would remember just after some time had passed. It was impossible to prepare for all the nightmares there would be, shaking them both awake in the middle of the night, leaving them behind with sweat and angst creeping under the surfaces of their consciousnesses.

Maybe there were no nightmares this night but Keith knew that, whatever had happened beyond Kerberos, was something Shiro would need to process. He had just arrived from outer space, from somewhere both of them had never known of. He was exhausted and tired and needed sleep.

Keith could guess that tough nights would follow, full of screams and sobs and faces with dried tears on them. But Keith would be there to catch them, wipe them away, pull Shiro in a hug – harsh or softly – he would always be there to find him. It won't matter if it would be another planet, another reality or even death, he would do anything to keep Shiro safe and bring him home in his arms once more.

Keith stroke Shiro's cheek a few times, observing him relax in his arms, before he kissed him on the temple.

"Good night, Shiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter of the three. I hope you liked it.  
Leave a comment if you did, I would appreciate it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it and let me know what you thought of my idea for the gaps! 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  



End file.
